


Nyao!

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyao!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



Nase smirks and brushes her hair off to one side as she leans forward. "What's wrong, Iijima-kun? Cat got your tongue?"

He gulps audibly and places another stone. "Nothing's wrong, Nase-chan. Be quiet and *play*."

While biting her lip, Nase lifts her hands to point to the two fuzzy ears on a headband that she's wearing. "But I *am* playing!" She curls her hands into balls and bends her wrists, one slightly higher than the other, and says, "Nyao!" 

Iijima's fingers slip on the stones in his go ke as his hands are sweating now. "Nase-chan!"

She purses her lips and plays another stone. "What? A girl can't wear her hair a little different one day?"

Iijima turns his focus to the board and tries to find his best move. But he's so utterly distracted. How did Nase find out he liked catgirls?


End file.
